


We just wanna have a (messy) chat, cause we hot and we young!

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [7]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Again, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, I'm Sorry, LOVE HIM, LOVE NCT, M/M, Mom Mark, NCT Dream - Freeform, and, and?, enjoy, haechan will beat someone up, poor renjun, savage maknaes, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: CuteJoonieJoonie: how do you cut onions without crying??Dolphine: By stopping watching dramas while cooking….CuteJoonieJoonie: but… he moved in another country, they’ll never manage to be together now :(MaknaeOnTop: well, just like you and your cooking skillsCuteJoonieJoonie: shut up you bratILoveDonghyuck: good one JisungCuteJoonieJoonie: HEY





	We just wanna have a (messy) chat, cause we hot and we young!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and this fic is alive as well! We're finally here with the we young ver. Sorry this is a really messy period but I have already ideas for the other chats as well ^_^ I hope you'll like it guys, I love you all <3 Enjoy :3 (as always I recommed you to read the previous chats as well not to be confused, if this is the first time you're read this series :3 )

**\-------------**

Mark: **_ILoveDonghyuck_**

Renjun: **_CuteJoonieJoonie_**

Jeno: **_IAmGorgeous_**

Haechan: **_TheMaknaeIsBack_**

Jaemin: **_Joe_**

Chenle: **_Dolphine_**

Jisung: **_MaknaeOnTop_**

**\-------------**

**_\-----_** **_CuteJoonieJoonie_** just sent a message on “YOU SEE IT? YOU SEE IT? IT’S LEGEND!” ** _\-----_**

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : Guys.. I have an important question

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : yeah me too..

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : when you wait for waiter at the restaurant.. aren’t you a waiter?

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : uh….

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Actually.. why is Jisung growing 2cm taller day by day?

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : The maknae on top thing is not random…  (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : And it’s not my fault if you’re short

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you little brat…

 ** _Joe_** : The tallest is here my darlings

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : excuse me?

 ** _Joe_** :  Accept the truth maknae

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : I have a question too

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : talk..

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : how would you name a fluffy bunny?

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : pff Doyoung of cour- HEY HEY HEY

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : I was the one with the important question

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : spit it out

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : how do you cut onions without crying??

 ** _Dolphine_** : By stopping watching dramas while cooking….

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : but… he moved in another country, they’ll never manage to be together now :(

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : well, just like you and your cooking skills

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : shut up you brat

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : good one Jisung

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : HEY

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : sorry dear but, why did I let you cook again?

 ** _Dolphine_** : goodbye to our dinner

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : Cause I destroyed the kitchen for the 3rd time…..

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : Chenle shut up you’re talking with a main chef

 ** _Dolphine_** : a main mess <3

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : And I helped him

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : cooking?

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : no.. destroying :3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : why aren’t you grounded as well then?

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : he was tired so I let him rest <3

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : :3

 ** _Joe_** : He’s relaxing with me on the balcony ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : yes :3

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : JENO COME HERE I NEED HELP

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : oh ok

 ** _Joe_** : JENO DON’T MOVE..  too late Jun sorry

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : what I have to do? :(

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : we’re not done yet you little…

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : where did you come from?

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : Jeju

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** :…………

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : RENJUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LOVE?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : He’s doing nothing to me don’t worry <3

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I mean the kitchen

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ow..

 ** _Dolphine_** : Wasted

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : calm down I have the situation under control.. I asked Winwin ge for an advice

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : OH GOD NO YOU DIDN’T ASK HIM

\----- **_CuteJoonieJoonie_** just sent a pic -----

 

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : is this some kind of joke or….

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : What did I do…

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : The fact that I started laughing is a bad thing or..

 ** _Joe_** : no my dear

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : omg you’re so dramatic…. The tomatoes soup is ready

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : NOW…

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : now explain me how did you find a tomatoes soup recipe on.. that birds (??) stuff.. omg seriously?

 ** _Dolphine_** : I’m enjoying this mess more than I should

\----- **_CuteJoonieJoonie_** just sent a pic -----

 

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : dinner is ready come to eat my babies

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : *questioning life choices*

 ** _Dolphine_** : wait what about the onions you were cutting?

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : oh right gotta add them

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : NO STOP

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Jun dear… Soup doesn’t work like that

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : so.. what about odering some Thai food?

 ** _Dolphine_** : good idea

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : please

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : YES

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : I love the idea

 ** _Joe_** : me too Jeno <3

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : me too Jeno <3

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : wait NO… hey :(

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : Deal with it

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : fine but you’re missing such a great piece of meal

 ** _Dolphine_** : such a great piece of “warm water with questioning tomatoes”

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : It’s hard but we’ll try to move on… :(

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : …………

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ok I ordered

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : yey ^_^

 

\----- **_NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_**   just entered the chat -----

****

**_IAmGorgeous_** : uh..

 ** _Joe_** : what?

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : INTRUDER INTRUDER… RUUUUUUN

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : NCT DREAM *___*

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : WHO ARE YOU? DON’T TOUCH MY DREAMIES

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : what the…

 ** _Dolphine_** : no sorry your username is too short we can’t keep you in

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : Chenle don’t socialize with the enemy

 ** _Dolphine_** : Who said he’s the enemy?

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : I LOVE YOU NCT DREAM

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : FIGHTING HAEYADWAEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : uh

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : no… NO

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : It can’t be…

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : SO WHAT? WE HOT.. WE YOUUUUUNG!!

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : uh….

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : WE ARE ALL TOGETHER I’M WITH YOU <3

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : How did you enetered the chat?

 ** _Joe_** : Are you a fan?

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : are you a hacker?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : No he’s just dumb..

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : LUCAS WE TALKED ABOUT IT

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : Lucas? 0_o

 ** _Dolphine_** : Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *_*

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** :  NCT DREAM LUCAS PLEASE

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : why are you only using capital letters?

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : cause he screams even while chatting…

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : it makes sense

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Lucas…

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : CHEW CHEW CHEW CHEW CHEW-ING GUUUUUUM

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : LUCAS

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : THE DAY I’LL BE WITH YOU IS COMING.. BE READY ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you’re ready to debut with NCT U at the beginning of the new year come on..

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : YES, I WANNA DEBUT WITH U…

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : BUT ALSO…

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : WITH YOU.. :3

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : …..

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : …..

 ** _Joe_** : ……

 ** _CuteJoonieJoonie_** : …….

 ** _Dolphine_** : …….

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : ……

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : FIGHTING HAEYADWAEEEEEEE

 ** _NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_** : CHEW CHEW CHEW CHEW-

 

 -----   ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** removed **_NCT.DREAM.I.LOVE.YOU.KISS.KISS.LOVE.ME.TOO_**   from the chat -----

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I had to HAHAHAHAH ^_^ Poor our Xuxi, that day actually arrived wow hahah *_* (how can I be older than him???) Btw I'm being repetitive I know but guys wow... Idk how to thank you all for all the views, comments, bookmarks and kudos. This is incredible for me really, you are my inspiration. Love you all, I hope I made you smile and happy while reading it <3 As always don't be shy and let me know if you liked it with a comment ^_^ See you soon with the Empathy ver. chats ( I'm planning to do one chat for each unit (main MVs and... a ot18 version... SAVE ME) See ya soon guys <3
> 
> You can find me on Instagram - - > @the_clumsy_nctzen


End file.
